DCMK Plots, Drabbles, And All of the Above
by Annie May Detective
Summary: Just my crack-ish collection of DCMK ideas. 27: Ayumi doesn't know what's worse... the fact that she could have been spammed for grammar, or this.
1. Music and candy

(Dont ownie. Wish I did, but I don't)

Kaito bounced over to Aoko's desk. He leaned right over her, grinning.

"AOKOAOKOAOKOAOKO?!?!" He grinned wider, as if he was trying to embarrass her in the worst way possible.

Aoko sighed, and looked up from her movie review. The movie sounded something like 'The Raven Chaser'.

"What?" She grumbled. This was being to become part of their routine. Everyday Kaito would say something stupider, than the one before. Wasn't yesterday about bananas..?

Kaito bounced higher. Then he leaned even more over her desk, so he was panting right into her face. "Guess what?!" The magician grinned wider.

"You got into your candy stash again?" She grumbled, trying hard to hide behind her magazine.

"How did you know?" He giggled at her. Than started singing, "_The hilllls are alllive with the sound of muuuuusic!"_

Aoko was tired of this, she was basically going to tear her hair off her head. Or at least hit him until mercy with her Mop 3000 Model W. "Kaito, you wouldn't last A WEEK without sweets." She hissed at him, not making as much as a sceen as he was.

"_I'll take you out to Winnipeg! That's in Can-a-da!" _He looked at her, "Aoko I was singing." He looked a little offended.

"Yeah I know that." She said.

"Oh one week without sweets, that's what you said…OH you are on!" They shook on it.

A week later…

"Hey Kaito!"

"Hey." Kaito grumbled, placing his books on his desk.

"Still no sweets?" She asked leaning to him, smiling innocently.

"Nah." He pulled out a sheet.

"What's that?" Aoko leaned over some more.

"Extra math credit." He looked at the problems, " Let's see… if a is -23 so x is got to be.." He started to work out the equation.

Aoko's jaw dropped, Kaito needed candy.

"Kaito?" She reached into her pocket, and pulled out five Pixie sticks. The teen turned around, "What?"

Aoko waved the candy in front of his face, hoping her friend would return to normal. "Looke Kaito, yum-yums!." She taunted.

"But our bet… and…." Kaito looked confused. "You need it." She said.

"…….MINE!" He stole them from her hand, stroking the five pixie candies. "My babies! Did she hurt yoooou?" Then he gulped them down.

"You better now?" The mop-girl questioned.

"Oh my gawd! I was like Tantei-kun! And Hakuba…. Combined into one!" He yelled, searching for candy in his pockets.

"Glad to have you back!"

Omake~

Kaito looked at he extra credit. "Did I solve this?" He scratched his head.

"Yes very logically in fact."

Kaito gaped like a fis- well you know. Then he straightened up a little bit. "Well I like how I solve math problems much better!"

Then he picked up a rapid weasel, a smoothie, and his card gun. He also seemed to singing under his breath. "_Doe a deer, a female deer. Ray a golden drop of sun…."_

A/N: Hiya! Second story.. ha ha. I don't know where this one came from.. Brushing my teeth perhaps... Anyways reveiws are highly a-okay with me. I kinda turned Kaito into a musical junkie, ha ha. I wonder who knows where I got the second song, since the other two are from The Sound Of Music...


	2. Spies and twizzlers

Kaito leaned from atop of a weather station. He had been holding onto the lightning rod just to keep his balance.

_Where is Spy Pigeon?_ He repeated over and over again in his pudding filled mind.

Wait pudding? Kaito instantly raised his hand to his ear, wildly shaking his head. As he pulled the crisp white glove away there was a thin layer of chocolate pudding.

_Uh, beside the point, where is Spy Pigeon? _He had sent his favorite dove, Spy Pigeon out over twenty minutes ago. She should have only taken five or seven minutes to round about the city to check if there was any police after the Kaitou Kid.

Kaito sighed heavily, worried for his bird. Then the thief let out a loud whistle, to call her back.

Of course Kaito didn't make sure that each dove had an individual whistle. So all of his doves respond to only one.

So they all came, perching on their master's arms, and down his coated back.

"_Boss, boss, boss!" _They all called together, Kaito sighed. Why exactly did he teach them to talk?

"Have any of you seen Spy Pigeon?" He grumbled, hoping to get a yes.

"_No.'_

"_No." _

"_No, no, no, no, no, no."_Once you got the peanut-brained birds started they all wouldn't stop until someone said a yes. Or until Kaito yelled at them…

"_Yes. Wait.. that was Watson.. I think.." _The one named Litchi mumbled.

Kaito sighed, birds made bad sidekicks. _Wait, if I change my sidekick then I wouldn't have to do.. all of this stupid stuff. Like talk to birds, who does that… Oh me. _He felt slightly ashamed.

"Shoo birds." He flapped his arms, and shook his body- sending all the birds flying away. "I hereby summon… A REALLY COOL SIDEKICK!"

_Poof!_

Someone stood in the middle of crazy pink smoke. "What the..? he grumbled,"This is Inspector Yamamura!" The police flashed his badge, looking for the person who sent him there. "K- Kaitou Kid?" The inspector stuttered.

"Ahh you must be my sidekick, so you are now my WINGMAN!" With another pop of pink smoke, the inspector had changed into an eagle-style costume. "w- What?" He gasped, looking at the phantom thief.

"You're my Wingman, you are a sidekick, so do sidekick things. Okay, am I clear?" The Kid asked, leaning to look at Yamamura.

"What exactly do sidekicks do?" Wingman asked.

Kaito laughed at him. "We watch old police shows with hot actresses in them." He said, "You in now? Come on to the dark side, we have Twizzlers too."

"Awesome I loooove Twizzlers, and can we watch _Dangerous Police Woman Story_?" Wingman asked, even more excited than the Kid himself.

"That's my favorite!" And it was a start of a beautiful friendship.

Omake~

Spy Pigeon had returned from her round around the city.

"_Hey guys sorry I had taken so long. But look I brought tacos!" _Spy Pigeon called.

All of the other doves showed their beaked faces from behind corners.

"_T- tacos? WE LOVE TACOS!" _

Other side of town…

"CAW CAW!" Wingman flapped his fake wings.

Kaito grinned ,"Man you're starting to understand all of this." Then they went to terrorize Hakuba with maxed out weirdness.

A/N: Hi! Uhh I got this idea around 11 o'clock. Yeah ha ha poor Hakuba they're going to kill him! Anyways some how I have a strange wanting to wite 'The Adventures of a Phantom Thief and Wingman'. Ah yeah, that would be weird. XD!


	3. Brain Cells and Muffins

Ran was up to her neck with Shinichi's excuses. He must have been a deranged psycho, to think that she would continue to put up with this.

On the particular day, of Ran's moping Conan had an important question.

"Ran-neechan, could we go to Tropical Land?" The not so innocent not-child asked.

Ran flinched at the name. Something inside of her snapped and little brain cells took their large hammers trying to nail her sanity back together. Somehow they let the stupidest one do the job, and he kind of missed his mark, further damaging her brain. Ran robotically turned to him.

_Oh no she's gone mad, _Shinichi shrunk back some. No pun intended at all. But he was a man! So he mentally fled to the hurricane shelter for protection.

"Tropical Land. Tropical Land?!? Are you flippin' crazy?!?!"

"No." he mumbled weakly, this was not a hurricane it was the apocalypse. Being unleashed right inside the Mouri's own house.

"I don't like Tropical land!"

_I know._

"It's horrible, and very dirty!"

_Not really._

"And I want Shinichi." She moaned desperately, flapping her hand funky chicken style.

"I do too." Conan grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Err…."

"Are you S-"

"Night night!"

_Thunk._

Omake~

Ran rubbed her eyes," What happened?" She grumbled.

"Oh you just had a dream! Something about Shinichi and muffins."

"Oh okay. Do you want muffins Conan-kun?"

_Score secret protected, and muffins! _"Can they be banana nut?"

"Sure whatever you want."

A/N: Hey! I'm trying to keep these notes shorter so... Anyways I was planning to do a FF it was going to be ConRan, but I really got to keep editing it, chapter one was ten pages, then I kept shortening it! Wah sone I'll have only 5 sentences left! So right now my main goal is to put up a least one short oneshot here everyday, so far so good! n_n


	4. SingAlongs and Car Games

(Don't ownie DC. I just threaten the characters with evil rapid wolves to do what I want. works 100% of the time.)

Currently, in the world of right now. At this moment, Mouri Kogorou was driving a bunch of annoying brats to summer camp. The annoying brats know as The Detective Boys.

So Ayumi , Mitsuhiko, Genta, Haibara, and Conan were all crammed into the backseat of the car. Ran was probably the luckiest person ever because she had been invited to a slumber party.

"I'm tiiirrrrred!" Ayumi cried.

"I'm booooored!" Mitsuhiko moaned.

"I'm huuuungrry!" Genta added since he thought it was the 'complain to drive people crazy' game. Conan was going mad; he was cracking on the inside. As if someone banged him on the head too hard with a brick. Haibara was completely the same, except she was probably being hit too hard with a sledgehammer.

"Then let's play the 'shut up' game." Kogorou grumbled under his breath. It seemed he wanted them to here it . Instead a certain freckle covered boy came up with a completely different response.

"Let's do a sing-along!" He cheered merrily, and then looked right Ayumi knowing she would be the first to agree.

"Ok!" Her and Genta said happily. Then they all seemed to be thinking of a song.

_Oh no no no! What freaking drug are these kids on?! _Shinichi screamed in his head. It must have been his weakness; that devious singing. Or maybe it's because he was jealous of their ability. Very deep, deep, deep down though.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round! Round and round! Round and round! The wheels on the bus go round and round, all through the town!" The all started to chorus together.

_Dear Lord, I'm sorry I made that blasted drug, and such. Please spare me. I don't deserve this! Some other torture, please please! _Haibara thought, hoping that her plead was convincing enough.

"The baby on the bus goes wah, wah, wah! Wah, wah, wah! Wah, wah ,wah! The baby on the bus goes wah, wah, wah. All through the town!"

_Got to make them stop.. wait my singing would work! _Shinichi grinned at the thought. Haibara looked at him, "Who are you, the Kid?" She asked. "No, I got it!" Then she grinned at him. The Haibara sign of approval, which was creepy since she rarely smiled. Maybe it was more of a smirk-like thing. Yeah, Haibara smirk of approval sounded much better.

"The prissy girl on the bus says 'wear a bra, wear a bra'. The prissy girl on the bus says 'wear a bra' all through the town!" Conan and Haibara screamed together. Conan's singing caused the driver to swerve, and several adorable chipmunks to lean over and die. Haibara's nasty lyrics caused the end of the sing-along.

A few weird silences later…

"Uh, let's do the alphabet game! When I say a letter you say a word!" Ayumi cried.

Apparently both not-children were okay with that. So after their nods of 'okay-ness' Ayumi started. "The letter P."

"Person." This was from Mitsuhiko.

"Pizza." Genta, of course.

"Poison." Haibara said this with little thought behind it

"Pedophile." Conan nearly gasped at the word he said. Haibara just smirked giving him the 'Thinking of your girlfriend?' look. Kogorou had put in earplugs a while ago, so no one was endangered.

"Uhh.. the letter D." Ayumi said, still wondering on Conan's word choice.

"Dog."

"Doughnuts."

"Death."

"Dying." Then Haibara and Conan gave each other the 'that was my word' look.

"The letter L." Ayumi said, still wondering about the word.

"Letter." Mitsuhiko was probably the only one there who had some 'normal' things. While Genta just kind of had food so…

"Log cakes."

"Liking." Then she shot a glance at Conan, soon realizing that this wasn't some Conan/Ai thing. So she turned away, knowing he hadn't looked.

"Liar." Conan must have considered this a 'spill your secrets' game.

"We're here!" Kogorou shouted, being he couldn't really hear himself from the earplugs.

Omake~

Ayumi stared at the dictionary in her hands. Mitsuhiko's jaw fell open. Genta was staring at a butterfly, then realized he should be looking at the dictionary.

Ayumi quickly closed the heavy book. "Let's just say he said 'puppies' instead." Mitsuhiko managed to choke out. He was going to have to tell Ran that Conan needed some sort of therapist. They all fell silent and nodded, quickly fleeing the library.

A/N: Thanks for the two random items MeepMop, ha ha sometimes I don't like to log on either. Hey this reminds me, if you have a random item tell me! Somehow I'll twist them into my stories! Like murderers and pancakes! Ha that would be a little hard but it's fun to test an author's ability sometimes, ne? Anyways this chapter is one of the reasons this is rated T, I wasn't really going to do cursing in it! So instead you get this!

~ May-chan


	5. Shopping and Ice Cream

Conan looked at Ran totally unsure. "Well, don't you want to go to the mall with me?" She asked him. Then leaned down to his level, "Please?"

_Why do I have to be the stupid backup plan?_Shinichi grumbled in his brain.

"We… could… get ice cream!" She suggested, and then did her puppy dog pout," Please, Conan-kun?"

_Oh ice cream, riiight like I want that. _Conan grinned at Ran," I love ice cream!" He said through many masks. Shinichi grimaced on the inside.

"Well come on then." Then she pulled his arm, very hard.

After painful hours of deadly boring shopping. When they can finally get ice cream…..

"Hey Conan, I think your ice cream contains alcohol." Ran looked at the menu she had just bothered to pick up.

_Aww, I can't even eat ice cream without being harassed by apotoxin's effects._

As the thought passed through his head, the painful chest pangs came, later followed by steam. _Now I have to get away from R- what the? _Shinichi could just feel eyes on him. Then, the feeling was replaced by whispers.

"Did it work?"

"Think so, look steam."

"YAY!" Conan shook the last comment sounded like twenty people were there. "Ran-neechan I have to go to the bathroom." Then he slipped out of his chair, walking right up to the giggling girls.

"Would you just **leave **me alone for once? Stupid fan girls, I mean sheesh!" He hissed, clutching his chest weakly. Then the one who had the paper and pencil came up," But Shin-chaaaan, we looove yooou!" She moaned. Then everyone else started to nod in agreement.

"Could you tell Kid we love him too?" One girl asked, nearing the front with a good ten other people. "And can you send him flowers once and a while? Because Kaito has a rough life to!" Another piped up. The paper and pencil girl sighed," Let him just move along. He needs to get to the restroom. Oh and Shin-chan, we have some of your clothes right here. I like the Sherlock Holmes underwear, very original." Conan snatched his larger garments from the teenager a little younger than him.

As Conan passed, all the girls seemed to flick little index cards with their numbers on them. _I hate plunnies, mainly the one with sharp teeth, _Shinichi grumbled to himself.

A/N: Got this one today! I was watching the dub of 49&50 since I was to lazy to read subs. When Conan's chest pains started I realized I was squealing happily. Then the plunnie was born, and it had **sharp **teeth. So I had to type this before House started.


	6. Trucks and Bunnies

Conan was not in a good mood.

Perhaps it was because the Detective Boys made him go sing karaoke. Or that he-being a child- wasn't aloud to drink coffee. Possibly it was because Ai taunted him about… well basically everything.

No not any of those, it was after he had got home. After a hot shower-the perfect cure for being an adult in a child's body- had made Conan slightly drowsy. Then Ran had finally returned home from her shopping expedition.

So stormed in the fast-but not angry- Ran. She looked so proud of herself for doing only Lord knows what. Then, out of all the rooms she could have gone to, she chose the bathroom. Knowing Conan was there, since she had written a note that said 'please shower, and remember to eat with ketchup'.

So she entered the room looking at the younger boy." Um,… er Ran-neechan…. Er." Conan blushed lightly at her.

"Conan-kun, just the boy I need! And look, I'm just in time." Ran kneeled over to flash her merry grin. Holding up the bag with some kind of mad pride, the one and only bag she had got after two hours of shopping.

"What's in it Ran-neechan?" He leaned forward, still tightly gripping his towel to his waistline.

Ran grinned again, imitating the joker in a creepy way. She ruffled open her bag for him flashing the contents proudly.

"New PJ's." She pulled them out for better view.

_Oh dear God, _Shinichi thought, trying really hard to escape the nightmare.

They were footie-style pajamas, and to make some matter worse…. They had little trucks on them.

Conan looked at them pulling his 'I'm-so-happy-you-got-me-this' face.

Oh and it got worse, as further inspected there revealed to be little **bunnies **in the trucks **driving **them.

_Oh Ran was it your mission to pick the dumbest pair in the __**whole store**__?_ Shinichi would **not **be seen in **those nasty things,** not even his current condition.

Ran leaned down to his level, she smiled it him. It was a true 'Oh-I-can't-wait-to-see-you-in-those' grin. "Do you like them?"

"Un-huh." She got a fish gap along with that.

"Well, you can wear them tonight."

" 'Kay."

Ran turned away, closing the bathroom door behind her. Her grinned widened, looking rather sinister.

_Take that Shinichi, _she thought in glee.

Omake~ May-chan and Ran have a fun little after party….

"May-chan, that was so fun!"

"Yep, torturing must really be my calling."

"So can we do it again another time?"

"Totally, I always have loads and loads of free time."

Conan stormed in-angry, might the author add- fully clothed in his bunny-driving-trucks pajamas.

"Yooou!" He hissed.

"Hi!" The merry author waved at him.

"Don't you know bunnies don't drive?"

May looked at him in a very wide-eyed gap.

"Apparently not." Ran said.

"People these days." Conan grumbled, with that he crossed him arms and stomped out of the room.

A/N: Yeah,yeah I do know bunnies don't drive. It kind of came from when I had my friend who has no knowledge on DC, to read this. Her only remark was:'Dude, bunnies don't drive.' So I was kind of waiting for her to ask something else like 'How is Conan, Shinichi?' not that, so I sat there very confused on her remark . Then she laughed really hard saying 'May-chan, you're so lost.' And thus, the omake was born!


	7. Missing and Lollipops

Kaito hopped building-to-building with his newly stolen Crystal Heart Necklace. But of course he wasn't Kaito the averagely freaky Joe, nope he was the Kaitou Kid.

Dressed in his usual white, and top hat the Kid curled his fingers around the prize.

_Mine, mine, all mine!_

Alas something was wrong. A certain detective was-

Wait! Kaito spun around for a second, just to check.

-Nope he was most certainly **missing!**

This struck Kaito as odd. Being that they were enemies! Did he forget? No! Everyone was certain of the time of his heist.

Kaito couldn't help but to imagine a few possibilities that must have been more important than **his **heist. The first went like this…:

Conan was tied up to a chair, in front of his plate at dinner. Ran stood behind him, evil horns grew from her chestnut hair. In her hands was a pitchspork.

What was the reason of the evil utensil and tying of the not-child? The problem rested on Conan's plate.

"Eat your vegetables!" Ran poked some more at the little boy. Conan winced, of the horror! "Never!" he cried, kicking out some.

Ran was not pleased by this response. She leered at him, sharpening her other weapon with the help of evil demons. "Doooo it!" She growled at him. "Die!" He screamed back, nipping at her nose." I need to see my beloved Kid at his heist!"

Kaito grinned, he liked this idea a **lot.**

But everyone knows Kaito needed some help. A shrink would probably be best, in fact his mother had put a couple on his cell phone speed dial. Let's just let him settle with that impossible idea.

The Kid leaped onto the building across from the Mouri Detective Agency. He wrapped his legs into his arms. Rocking merrily, waiting for his Tantei-kun.

All the sudden Conan came skipping up next to Ran. He had a **freaking lollipop! **Kaito had been beat by a piece if candy. Life officially sucked.

Omake~

Conan finished his lollipop, and went inside with Ran. "What are we eating tonight Ran-neechan?"

"Vegetables."

_Dang it._

Somewhere outside a thief cheered.

A/N: Uh yeah best attemp at some sorta KaiShin-dash- KaiCon. Ha ha.... hope it wasn't to bad. Remember to do ideas. Thanks and stuff n_n


	8. Chocolate Milk and Boogie Woogies

Gin was feeling rather grumpy. We all know he's always grumpy, but this time he was grumpier than the norm. All the organization members were getting all giddy over their play. What kind of evil organization makes a flipping play?

None, none, none. It was rather madding just to think about it. Gin remembered when they first told him, all merry, and gleeful. It made him sick. Then today they told him it was a musical. Evil rulers shouldn't sing. Well Vodka had the right to sing. Because he didn't even drink coffee, he had chocolate milk. And when he drank his chocolate milk, he blew bubbles through the bendy straw.

What would they do Cats, or Wicked. Damn it, it was the stupidest thing ever. Knowing them they would do some documentary on Hitler, or something. Except they would make the character dominate the whole world.

"Gin! Look we're going to do a musical on ourselves! Come on we already casted everyone!" Vodka said, screaming like a little boy. Well actually he sounded like a little girl, but beside the point. Gin groaned," Vodka, why would we need to cast people if it's about us?" Vodka shrugged," I don't know. Guess who I play?!?"

Gin groaned again," Who do you play?" Vodka grinned," YOOOOUU!"

_What the-? _"And who do I play?" Vodka shrugged," You play the janitor. You clean up the blood in scene two."

At the musical….

" _I'm Gin! I kill people for the fun of it! I'm evil! I make people pee themselves." _Gin was being humiliated from backstage. He was about to whack someone with his mop. Then he would be like a person he had never even met before.

Oh, oh, oh! It got worse Gin could here the play, Vermouth had just entered and was talking to Gin. _Why does everyone else get to play themselves, except me?_

" Ohhhhh, Gin I'll make you a better person!"

"Ok, Baby-cakes!"

"Let's boogie!"

"Shake it baby!"

Gin could hear dreadfully old music come on.

"_I'm Vermouth!"_

"_I'm Gin!"_

"_And we like to shake, shake, shake it!"_

" _Do the boogie-woogie!"_

"_OHHH YEEEAH!"_

Gin pounded his head against the wall. "Angst, angst, angst, angst." Outside the play ended. "This play was made by The Black Organization Production Dudes. The title is 'Embarrass Gin' Thank you for watching! Oh and look we have bendy straws!" The crowd cheered as Vodka threw the straws. Gin banged his head some more.

The crowd cheered even as they exited off stage. Vermouth looked at Gin," Hey if you keep doing that you'll get a concussion." Gin banged more, _angst, angst, angst. _

_A/N:_Ha ha. I loved the idea of insulting Gin. HA ha! So anyways, have any of you read The Lightning Thief? If you have don't see the movie! It was horrible! They went sooooo far from the book! They didn't have Ares, or his daughter! Soooo horrible! If you haven't read the book, then the movie will be good. If you have, then don't see it! You have been warned.


	9. Ninjas and Wimps

Takagi has always wondered, about the murderers. They were always doing the most impossible crime ever. If they were so smart, then why did they kill someone? But the thing he wondered most about murderers was why they appeared as shadows.

They weren't some evil demons, or something. They were….. Ninjas! Yes, Takagi knew it all along! Every murderer was secretly a ninja. That's why they were always so shadow-ish. And why they were so smart, it was their ninja training coming into play. And how they got such smooth alibis, it was ninja speed.

Takagi felt instantly jealous. When he was a little boy, he wanted to be a ninja. But nooooo, his mother said," _You need to be a police officer. Ninjas could kick their eyes out!" _No ones legs could reach straight to their eye level, ninja or not. It wasn't humanly possible. He grinned, _I could become a ninja! I could go undercover for the police force! Then I'll know all the murderers! _

So, the next day he packed up for ninja camp. The tuition wasn't too hard to pay for. And all he needed was a bag of the usual stuff. Like toothpaste, toothbrush, comb, his blanket Snuggles. Yep, Takagi was going to get so much respect after this. Even Sato-san would be happy, then he could rub it in everyone's face. Ha-ha, Takagi would come in a boy, and out a man! _Beware murderers, here I come! _

Takagi boarded the ninja camp bus, and he sat down. He looked behind him, and in front of him. The bus was full of ten year olds. Had he picked the wrong age group? He observed some more. The kids weren't ten they were actually six through eight. This only made Takagi feel worse. He felt embarrassed just sitting there. Quickly at the next stop, he got of. Adding a phony story on why he was on the bus.

_I can train myself! _So Takagi set to work at a local gym. Turns out they had a karate course of people. He joined it right away, getting into uniform.

" All right, you newbie! Your first challenge is to figure out your rank! If you beat the head student you get advanced. If you lose you get medium. If they pulverize you to a pulp, you get wimpy." Takagi nodded faintly, _pulverize me? Is that even legal?_

He didn't have much time to consider it though, because they had already started the match. He looked at his opponent, it was someone very familiar. "Ran-chan?" He asked. The girl smiled, and waved," Hey Takagi. Sorry if you lose." Takagi looked confused, _what? _Then Ran lashed out at him. "Hi-yaaaaa!"

_Oh my tacos! _Takagi tried to doge it, but apparently the narrator wanted him to lose. Ran had hit his shoulder, and Takagi went doooooown! _You know what murderers can do what they want. I don't care. They'll end up in jail in the end. _

_A/N: _Yeah Gin was taking after Harry. :) I love Potter Puppet Pals! Sorry Takagi, I like you. You're just to easy to mess with. Like Hakuba! Remember to say two random items. I'm not very good at anything that strays from the canon pairs though. Except ConanxRan, I can do that easier than anything else. But Kaito makes any pairing better! So.... I dunno..... Don't own DC!(I forgot that the last couple of chapters)


	10. Chickens and Scooters

Kaito stared down at his phone, flipping through his speed dial contacts .'Oh, a shrink how weird I don't…Oh yeah, Mom added that.' He sighed; his mom was really worried about his health these days. Maybe it was because jumping off skyscrapers really took its toll in the sanity isle. Or possibly because Aoko had whacked him on the head on too many times.

'Might as well put it to use, she won't know…..' Then an evil idea hatched into his brain. The idea chicken squawked, Kaito had an idea….

Shrink's Office……

"Kuroba, why am I here?" Hakuba sighed looking at the magician. Kaito grinned at the detective," Because you need help, my dear Hakuba." Then the detective sighed," Might as well, as long as you get off my back."

Hakuba left to go to the Shrink's room, while Kaito grinned and twiddled his thumbs in the waiting room chair. He looked from one side of the room t o the next, observing all of the patients. One in particular caught his eye. She was around fifteen, very short and had multicolored eyes. He strolled up the girl, lightly tapping her shoulder," Why hello Miss." He grinned.

The girl froze up, looking at the magician," W-who are you? Don't touch me! Every person around me dies! It's my entire fault. That's what the voices say." Kaito frowned; there was something wrong with her. Then again, he remembered he was at a shrink's office. They _all _had problems.

Slowly, he backed up resuming to his chair. 'Hakuba must be having sooo much fun.' The sarcasm made him feel slightly better.

Shrink's Room…..

" You Hakuba?" The woman at the desk asked.

"Yeah." Hakuba mumbled. The woman looked at him," You have some crazy disease, because I don't do crazy." Hakuba shook his head,' I thought her job was to deal with weird people.'

The shrink took out a stack of cards, since this is what they were known for doing. "Well sit down in my big comfy chair." He sat, looking at the cards. "Well, what do you see?" Hakuba looked," Uhh, a scooter?" The woman slapped his head. "No stupid, it's a super scooter!"

"What's the difference?"

"There isn't any my dear boy. None at all."

"Umm, what?"

She cocked her head," Oh dear, you're worse than I thought. I need my serious cards." Then she pulled out her deck of 'serious cards'. Holding one up she asked," What do you see?"

"The Kaitou Kid."

"Interesting, now what do you see?"

"The Kaitou Kid."

"Uhh, okay." She held up the next one.

"Still seeing the Kaitou Kid."

"Dear god, you need my help! I know let's take a scan of your brain!"

Several Long Medical Moments Later…..

"Here! Look!" All of the doctors and the shrink gathered around the scans. Hakuba pushed through the crowd of gathering people. He looked at the photos, and was shocked at the shots. On them they had mini Kaitou Kids in mid-frolic. They were hopping and skipping all over his _brain. _"Well, well Kuroba sure has found another way to stalk me."

A/N: Yes thanks for the two random items!(happy grin) And yeah in the first one Kaito was singing a song from A Very Potter Musical. Sorry I haven't really updated in a while. :) Still, good,ne? It is a little short though. Thanks for the reveiws! And thanks for the people who put this under their favorites list. Oh and, I have a good eight more ideas on my computer under my 'IDEAS' file. n_n


	11. Monkeys and Peanut Butter

Hattori Heiji glanced down at the body," The victim died around a good fifty minutes ago. She seems to have choked. I think they managed to do it by…. PEANUT BUTTER!"

Everyone around the great detective of the west gasped. "Are you sure?" A suspect in the event asked. Heiji nodded," I'm positive." The suspect looked at the body," I don't see any evidence."

Heiji simply laughed," Don't you so the dying message?" The person leaned over to the victim's hand, in which had a a piece of paper next to it. Unrolling it revealed a note that stated '_Yes, I choked on peanut butter'. _Everyone gasped in amazement. One brave officer dared to asked," Who did it?" Heiji looked at the suspects in front of him," It was you!" With that statement he made one of those very-dramatic points that just about every detective was known for. The person gasped," Hattori, how dare you!"

Heiji just seemed a little sad," Why did you do it Ku-Kudo-Conan?" He looked at the younger boy. He flapped his hands wildly," Hattori, you butt munch it wasn't me!" The detective looked at him," Oh, than who killed, Haibara?"

Conan shrugged," I dunno, maybe Gin. Maybe today he wasn't feeling as emotionlessly diabolical!" With that Conan flapped his arms around so more. "I give up! The monkey did it with a toothbrush!"

The brave officer that had spoken before looked at them," Um guys, peanut butter and toothbrushes aren't weapons. And uhh, do you two have to get so into it?" Heiji and Conan whipped around to face Takagi. "Yes they are! And no we aren't!" Takagi yelped and hugged Sato." Don't eat me!" He said.

"God Hattori that is the **last **time I play Clue with you!"

A/N: Thanks for the items yet again! Okay this one was slightly confusing, I think it's called Cluedo just about everywhere else. I'm not positive though. The victim is always Mr. Black, hence Haibara's name taking it's place. The six players were Takagi, Sato, Heiji, Conan, Ran, and Kogorou. The point of the game is to predict who did it, where, and with what weapon. I just think Shinichi and Heiji get a little to far into murders. Real or fake in this situation. So yeah, heiji wanted to prove he was right... ha ha... in a game.... Yeah.... LOL, waffles!


	12. Dog Food and Judges

Conan took a bite of Haibara's cookie, he munched on it slowly." Is it good, Kudo-kun?" Conan stopped eating the cookie," Nope, it tastes like dog food." Haibara fell to her knees," NOOOOOOOO! My life is a failure. I want to leave the show!"

Conan looked at her and yelled a bit loudly," Call in the judge." A person who looked like the Kaitou Kid marched into the kitchen. He sat into a seat and pulled out a hammer," Court in session!" He called rather dramatically.

The room looked like a court with a pink puff of smoke. People were waiting to make some sort of statement. Conan marched up," Good day your honor! The woman who now stands before you, was caught red-handed showing feelings. Showing feelings, of an almost human nature. This will not do."

"Call the sensei!" A voice rung out, seeming to echo off the walls. Their teacher marched up," Oh, this student was really weird. She showed no sign of emotions. If I had it my ways I would have sent her to a consoler!"

"Crazzzy! Toys in the attic. I am crazy. Surely gone fishing….." Haibara moaned from her position. Her voice also echoed from off of the walls."…. They must have taken my marbles away…"

"Crazzzzy. Toys in the attic. She is crazy….." The detective boys sang, in a repeat of Haibara's words.

"Shhhhhihhhoooo! Come to mommy dearest. Let me hold in my arms! Mother never wanted you to get in any trouble. Why did I ever have to leave this world? Let me take her home." Shiho's mother said, the ghostly figure hugging her daughter.

"Crazzzy. Over the rainbow. I am crazy. Bars in the windows." The girl cried out.

"Crazzy. Over the rainbow. She is crazy…"

The Kaitou Kid looking judge stood up, signaling the people to stop," In all my years of judging, I have never heard before such a weird tale, and someone deserving of the law! Since my friend you have revealed your deepest fear, I sentence you to be exposed before your peers! Tear down the wall!"

"Tear down the wall! Tear down the wal- wait are those cookies?" Everyone gathered around Haibara and toke their share of cookies. Conan sighed," This is was only brought on by over-exposure to The Wall album, again." Then he ate another one of Haibara's dog chow cookies.

A/N: My Detective Conan mix with The Wall album. I have now listened to it too many times. You see, I updated my iPod and got rid of all the horrible stuff. So now I have Pink Floyd, Journey, Queen, The Police, and a couple more cool bands. So yeah, I've spent the weekend listening to the songs. The Trial, was just one I listened to a little too much. it was a little hard to write this, since I wanted it to seem very close to the song. Still.... Anyways, I have plans for using my iPod songs in here. Yep, I can see it now, Kaito on top of his desk singing 'We will Rock You'. And I see the Kaitou Kid singing," Flash! Aww-aww!" n_n


	13. Google and Spam

Conan had been expecting Kid to arrive soon, at the stated location in his heist note. He was rather impatient being the fact that Conan was just well…impatient. Kid said he would be coming at twelve. But apparently Conan had beaten him again. With a flap of white cape, the Kid landed.

"My, my Tantei-kun, you got my position right again. I'm rather impressed." He smirked down at the younger boy. Conan smirked," That because I have superhuman powers."

"Oh really?" The Kid raised one eyebrow, and then lowered it," Is one of them being extremely short?" Conan sneered at the phantom thief," Is my life just a joke?" The Kid raised his hands," Woah, don't go all Lifetime channel on me."

There was one very weird silence… The Kid grinned," So anyways, how did you get here so fast? Since I know you aren't some super hero. Because-" The Kid was just about to come up with a mean insult when Conan shot him a 'You-talk-I'll-rip-your-throat-out'. "I got here by using Google maps!"

The Kid laughed," Yeah right. Google stinks dude. I searched for fish repellant, and it gave my fish pictures! I couldn't sleep for two days."

Conan kicked a menacing soccer ball at the phantom," Don't insult Google!" The Kid looked at the moon," Wow, got to go. Bye people to see, junk to steal, skirts to flip… just forget I said the last one." Conan sneered," No way! I have a bone to pick with you!"

Miles off a bulldog raises his head…Bones for me?

Anyways… The Kid gulped in the chair Conan had tied him to." What's my punishment?" He looked a little nervous, but then regains his poker face. Hey poker face, that sounds like a song….Po-po-po-po-poker face. Yep I swear I've heard it before. Hey Kaito we found you a theme song! Uhh, beside the point there.

Conan grinned," Your punishment is to eat Spam!" The Kid backed up in his chair," N-no, Tantei-kun something else! I value my life! Can't I spend my gift card for Thieves R Us?" The phantom continued to wiggle in his torture chair of complete evil.

Conan raised to nasty junk of evil into Kaito's mouth. "See wasn't that bad." The detective raised an eyebrow at the Kid, "MOOOOMMMMYYY!!!" He cried thrashing at the restraints on his torture chair." Hmm, let's see while you're here you want to play Candy land?" The Kid grinned," Okay Tantei-kun!"

A/N: I have a gift? Thanks! Oh, and I haven't had Spam I'm had Scrapple. That stuff is like death in a box. They Conan they've turned you into food! (silence) Yep, someone was going to have to be tortured in Drabble the thirteenth(dun-dun-duuuh). n_n


	14. Spoons and Bleeping

Akoko had tied Kaito up to her torturing chair. Which seemed very odd, being that this had happened to the Kid not even a couple of days ago. Akoko had been poking and proddinghim with a magical stirring stick/ spoon/ dance dance revolution destroyer.

"Uh, Akoko?" Kaito asked, he knew what she wanted. This was actually the fourth time this month she had tied him to the chair.

"Shut up Kid." She mumbled, looking down at her cookbook. It read 'How to Eat Annoying Kaitous'.

"I'mnotKid." Kaito blurted out, probably just out of habit. "Surrrre." She lurched an eyebrow, flicking a page in her cookbook.

Kaito looked down at his chair, rather bored. He knew Akoko would soon give up looking for good recipes. She would toss the cookbook down and yell,' Screw this!' Just like she had been doing all the other times that month. "Hey, is this a new chair?" Kaito asked.

"No."

"Did you clean the chair? It's very shiny and new looking."

Akoko snorted," I have people do that for me." She flipped a couple of pages, and poked Kaito a couple more times.

"Stop!" Kaito was getting bored, which made him want tacos, which made him very, very grumpy.

"Ohhhh, but it's fun." She grinned, and tossed her book on the floor," Screw this!"

Kaito grinned, it was time for him to leave. Then Akoko poked him some more. "Oww, that hurts! Quit it."

"I could always use something sharp-er."

"Is that a new spoon?" They were back at square one.

"… No it isn't. But her Kaito, yesterday I went to the store, and got new dresses. These have alligator patterns. Yeah I didn't feel like the usual snake skin looking-"

"-Nooo! Girl babble! I can't take it!" Kaitowiggled his chair away, nibbling at his ropes.

Akoko frowned, _he must be my slave!_ She was definitely crazy, but hey she can join the club.

Since everyone is crazy.

Somewhere off… (Backstage)

"Where is my *bleep*ing iced mocha latte?" Gin yelled, he then put a gun to a random person's head. "Give me it or she dies! And blood with ruin your floors! I'm evil!"

Kaitowas running," Help me, Akoko is crazy!" He then bumped into the very evil MIB (men in black) member. Gin dropped his hostage," Do you have my iced mocha latte?" The teen shook his head," Nope. Now I have to go, crazy women after me."

Gin was shocked. No one ignored him, he was evil! And evil people get what they want! Like mochas, cool cars that sell for a lot of money, and manicures! "Wait! What's your name? You are next on my death list!"

Kaito yelped, _two people stalking me? Why cruel world?!_

Yep, crazy people out there…

A/N: Ideas are such looovely things(la la la)! Anyways, I just realized men in black was MIB, so I had to share it with the world. For some reason I was about to make Gin hum 'Don't Stop Believing'. Wah, I couldn't make it fit into the story! So Gin wanted with mocha instead. LOL, here's how it would have went...

Gin:(humming Don't Stop Believing, Kaito bumps into him) I'LL KILL YOOOU!

Ha ha, still Gin just seemed like a coffee guy. It's hard to be a depressing murder without sugar. Plus, it was more fun with a hostage. n_n


	15. Midgets and Shortness

Name: Kudo Shinichi/ Edogawa Conan

Nicknames: Detective of the East, Ku-Kudo-Conan(by Heiji of course), Mystery Freak, The Midget With a Fidget(by yours truly)

Age: 17, but he is usually 6-8. Feels like he's 13 or 14 years old. They never age!

Location: JAPAN!

Description of Location: In the east of Japan

Height: Tall, short it depends. He changed constantly.

Eye Color: Blue, wah I want blue eyes! Everyone looks like they have blue eyes in Detective Conan. Well, until later in the series…

Physical Appearance: Messy hair, with a VERY noticeable cowlick. Large blue eyes(like every anime character). Tall, short it still depends on the state. He wears glasses when Conan, it's like his 'I'm-so-Clark-Kent' thing. Has a funny up turned nose like most of the main characters. When Shinichi he has on of those sharp jaws, which makes him extra adorable! When Conan though, his jaw is round. Let's face it; he has super pinch able cheeks!

Strange or Unique Physical Appearance: Uh adult in child's body here! Walking freak show!

Hobbies/Interests: Detective work, soccer, Raaaaan

Special Skills/Abilities: Soccer freak it's scary, mainly when he has those sneakers on. VERY good detective, that evil midget always beats us to the punch.

Family (describe): Annoying mother and father, who seem to enjoy bothering him. Now Conan is a distant relative of them. He is now kind of the adopted child of the Mori's. Which is okay with him partly since he can get a lead. The other part is that he gets to stay with his girlfriend.

Description of Home: HUGE mansion when he was Shinichi, his parents were over seas. Conan lives in the Detective Agency that is above a coffee shop. They have the office on one floor, and the main living area on another.

Description of Bedroom: Lives with the incredible snoring machine, in the messy pit of despair and horror. Sleeps on a futon, his poor back is probably screwed up now.

Favorite bands/songs/types of music: Hmm, well he does play the violin. Other than that I don't think he really likes music, the bands probably make him jealous being that he can't sing to save his life.

Favorite Books: SHERLOCK HOLMES! He has also read a lot of other mysteries, but Holmes is his favorite. I mean, look at him flippin' first name. (Conan's not Shinichi's)

Favorite sports/sport teams: Soccer, soccer, and soccer.

Pet Peeves: Being short, it really pisses him off most of the time. Then again where would we all be with out a short Shinichi? I'll tell you! They would have stopped Detective Conan in a few years. Conan adds the action and fun into the show.

Favorite Outfit: Super nerd one! AKA, The bow tie, dress shirt, blue coat, and shorts, with the 'you-get-me-angry-I'll-whoop-your-butt-with-my-NASA-shoes-that-could-destroy-your-already-screwed-up-brain' shoes.

Clothing Style: Mature, he seems to like the nerdy stuff too though.

Special Gestures/Movements: The 'you-are-the-murderer' point.

Things about his/her appearance he/she would like to change: Become taller.

Speaking style (ex: fast, loud, monotone): I dunno, he does like to call people idiots though

Fondest Memory: Something with Ran probably. I know his worst memory though, anyone feel like guessing?

Insecurities: Being short

Quirks: Being short (whoa, haven't we heard this somewhere?)

Negative Traits: He is an over dramatic queen, we want to know the murderer Shinichi. Save that drama for Ran!

Things that upset him/her: Being short here, living with Ran.

Things that embarrasses him/her: Touching Ran in a no-no spot(enter song: _Stop you don't touch me there! That is my private ar-e-a_!). Hot spring….

Things that him/her really cares about: Ran, not waffles, taking down the MIB, finding a cure (not for breast cancer).

Things that make him/her happy: Ran still, being with Ran, still not waffles…., his dreams of destroying the MIB.

Deepest, Darkest Secret: Do I need to say?

Peoples Opinions of Character: Sweet, dramatic, brave, arrogant, kind, super-mega-awesome-foxy-hot (opps, that was mine)

Dream Vacation: Hawaii, let's face it he learns EVERYTHING there. Flying, boat driving, driving in general, shooting(not like he'll need THAT). Maybe on a second vacation there he'll learn 'growing'.

Pets: None

Best Thing Ever: Let's just say a lot of stuff mentioned before.

Worst Thing Ever: Not finding a cure(still not breast cancer here) , having to suffer through KaiShin, MIB attacking, losing the people he loves

Three Words to Describe Character: Awesome, short, short

Song that Describes Character: Peanut butter Jelly Time Song. 'Cause let's face it, he needs to lighten up, kiss Ran more often, and get taller.

A/N; This was my 'just-for-giggles' fic. I was bored after writing in my story Spades, so I took the character sheet and did Shinichi. Should I do someone else next?


	16. Musicals and Months

Kaito was watching Conan. No one really has a good idea on how or why the psycho magician got there. Still, it was probably very dangerous and risky, like a misadventure of some sort. Any who, Kaito was not even technically watching Conan he was babysitting. If Kaito said the word 'baby-anything' Conan would whack him on the head and say something along the lines of 'quite you'. So Kaito was watching him, definitely not baby-anything. So he wasn't watching wait! Kaito was confused now!

The magician ruffled his already unruly hair in all of the mass confusion. Conan shot him a glare. A glare so evil that Gin would have probably passed out. But since Conan was rather small, and had the most pinch-able cheeks ever…… The glare just bounced off deep into space, were happy little pigs lived.

The older (on the outside) of the two got an idea. He opened his mouth and started to sing a stupid song.

"_Kool-Aid has died." _

Conan shot him another not-very-creepy glare.

"_His remains have been fried." _

"Where did you learn that stupid song?"

"_Toasted up in butter-"_Kaito then grinned," From that musical month detective."

"_-And tossed in the gutter."_

"What musical month detective?"

"_That how we found him, and let's ay that's grim." _He shrugged," If I knew her name I would have said it earlier."

"Can't you remember anything else?"

"_So now he's in the frying pan, being cooked by our good friend Dan." _Kaito looked up trying to remember, he scratched his chin. "Uh, I think she is a nutty fan girl who writes fan fiction."

Conan was baffled, a musical month detective who writes fan fiction, and is a complete fan girl? He didn't know anyone like that.

"_Some parts fly out with a __**pop! **__So someone pulls out a mop." _

"Oh, is her name Hair August?"

"_He began to turn orange, -wait nothing rhymes with orange!" _The teen shook his head no. "Nah it wasn't that. I think it was like a pokemon character."

"What?! You think I would know some pokemon person?" Conan was a crazy Midget with a fidget.

"_Anyways, we served him on a plate. And good golly, he looked great!" _

Conan slapped his fist to his hand," I got it!" Angels from above sang to his victory with a loud Hallelujah chorus.

"_Then a rabbit said he was late, for a very important date." _He looked at the small detective," Well who is it?"

"It's Tommy June!"

"_That what happens when you're a goon, trying to fly to the moon." _He shook his head, once again meaning no.

"Well dang it, I give up." Conan sat down, and the angel chorus stopped singing. "what aren't you going to sing some more?"

Kaito shook his head," Okay, this song is about homeless penguins!" Conan sighed, madness was in the air and Kaito had sniffed to much of it.

A/N: Get it? Yeah Hair is a musical I don't really like too much, and I don't like Tommy either. I was never a fan of The Who, I could never get past that joke. 'Who's playing this song?' 'The Who' 'Who?' Anyways, this is a gift for my friend Beast-chan, she always wanted a musical about nothing. Happy birthday buddie!


	17. Computers and Waffle Cowboys

_Before you read.... This is thought or flashbacks _**and this is the computer messages.**

Ran was on the computer, which was shocking since not a lot of people see her on the computer. Maybe it was because Gosho-sensei did feel like 'wasting paper' or maybe the computer has to do with Shinichi. Like she has snapped and now she thinks that poor Shinichi is trapped in her hard drive. Which is reasonable, since she always thinks Conan is Shinichi. Sheesh, were did she get that idea?

Anyway, she logged onto a chat room, which is also very weird. Gee Ran, looking for a date? Talk about desperate….

Ran sighed and waited for something or someone; hmm let us infer that Shinichi has to do with this. Ran probably thinks that without Shinichi all the puppies in the world will die. Poor puppies…..

Then he showed up, is it another man? Nope, it was Shinichi. Looks like Ran could threaten him over the private chat room. Yippee waffle cowboys!

Now how did the detective convince Ran to go on a chat room? Well that's a WHOLE different story, but let's go over it anyways.

(Time traveling!)

_Ran was talking to (infer here) over the phone lines._

"_Hey Ran, next time; like in a week… Can you go onto a Chat Room? Just this once?"_

"_Okay."_

(The end)

It was strange since, she had found Conan's bow-tie had been crushed by a train. On the same day, whoops! Hey Ran, be like a scientist and infer.

'**Hi Shinichi.'**

'**Hi Ran.'**

Then there was weird silence over the computers they were using. Ran decided to think about Conan's bow-tie at that time, instead of Shinichi, who was probably trying to think of some other subject too. _Conan's bow-tie, was… wonky looking. Wait is wonky a word?_

'**Shinichi, is wonky a word?'**

'**O.o What?'**

'**Yeah I was thinking about Conan's bow-tie.'**

'**I really don't know.'**

Great another genius remark by the all-powerful detective.

'**Hey Shinichi, are you Co-'**

Ran was just about to finish her sentence when….BAM! A message appeared on the screen it read 'Shinichi has left the chat room'. But it could have also had 'I'm a mad mango man' since I AM NOT JAPANESE!

Ran scooted her chair away from the computer desk," Man, how does he do that?"

A/N: I don't know where that one came from... Boredom I guess.


	18. Lord Froogle and Plagiarism

Today we have realized something. And that is that Haibara can actually be funny. No, not her usual sarcastic remark kind of funny, but as in story writing funny. It all started in their writing classes in first grade.

"does anyone want to share?" The teacher grinned down at them, giving off her 'I-get-money-for-being-with-you-all-and-you-don't-get-anything' kind of grin. A bunch of students raised their hands; the teacher looked to see that Ai was raising hers too. Which, was very odd being that Haibara Ai really didn't care what they were doing in class, much less did she participate.

"Well, Ai you may try!"

Conan leaned over to Haibara," Don't freak them out with your poetry on death. Or your factual papers on science, or your-"

"Shut up, this stuff is good." She grabbed up her notebook, and flipped to a page. "This is called 'Chapter One.'" Very creative their, I'm soooo jealous of her abilities to give great chapter titles.

Every one of them nodded, looking at her with their lifeless, empty, ignorant glares, in which one could only expect from a child.

"Once upon a taco, there was mighty vampire lord named Lord Froogle. Now, everyone loved Lord Froogle, because if they didn't he would just drink their blood. In fact, he just had a cow for breakfast because it looked at him funny."

"The ruler wanted more then his small kingdom, no he wanted Burger king. He also wanted world domination. Now, the problem was that everywhere outside of his kingdom belonged to the Evil Overlord Banana. Lord Froogle had tried to become friends with the evil overlord, but the overlord had problems, and he didn't shower on a daily basis. So the overlord was very, very smelly."

"The people of the Overlord's kingdom wanted to rebel against him, so they called upon the help of Lord Froogle's people. So together they all rebelled. Instead of creating a new evil lord, they just had a president. His name was The Not-So-Evil-Ruler-of-the-World. And they all lived happily ever after, or at least until the aliens came to eat out their brains."

All the students looked confused, and the teacher decided that never again, she would let Haibara share her work. Ai sat down, and closed her notebook," So how was that?" She turned to Conan for an answer.

"That was downright plagiarism." He went back to work.


	19. Strolling and TV Shows

Ran had to get Conan for her father. Apparently, they were going out for a stroll around the city. She knew that it wouldn't be much of a stroll, since everywhere they go there's a freaking dead **body**.

But, she did as her father asked, and went with the flooooow. "Hey Conan." She looked down at the younger boy, who was watching something on the television. "No, he didn't make it. I thought he would, gosh fluff-its." She herd him mumble.

"Uhh, what are you watching?" She asked. Conan looked up at her," I'm watching Ninja Warrior silly Ran-neechan." Ran's moth went into an 'O'. "Well, we have to go for a stroll," Cough," Not really." Cough.

"Okay!" Then he turned off the TV. "Hey Conan, what's Ninja Warrior about?"

"People who look really ninja-ish, and then they do really hard-ish things." He explained," It's my favorite show."

Ran looked confused," I thought you liked Grey's An-"

Conan whacked her," No one's is supposed to know that." He whispered harshly. Conan likes dramatic hospital shows? Man, I thought he was more of a Action dude. People change…..People sure do change…..

Anyways, now they were strolling (cough) not really (cough). And Kogorou was all Kogorou-ish, and Ran was all Ran-ish, and Conan was all Monkey-ish. Then, BAM! A random guy started screaming and running around, and flapping his arms, and all that weird freaky stuff.

"She's having a baby, she's having a baby!" He yelled. Than ran up to Kogorou and started shaking him by his shirt collar. "She's having a baby!" He yelled right into the detective's face. "She's having a baby!"

Kogorou, being the professional he is, shook the man off," I don't like that movie, nor do I want to re-watch it with you." Then the three of them left the soon-to-be-father very baffled in the middle of the street.

A/N: This one... was just pretty confusing.

Ninja Warrior: My cousin's favorite action-ish show. Very popular in Japan, from what I can tell.

Grey's An-: Figure it out people. It's my mother's favorite show(or one of them).

She's Having A Baby: My dad's favorite movie.


	20. Psychos and Pogo Sticks

Gin was hanging out with Vodka. _Who even likes Vodka anyways; he just is my side kick!_ And Vodka thinks he is some genius, so he carries a pocket dictionary and thesaurus. And guess what, Gin saw Vodka calling his thesaurus his 'Dino-winno-buddy-wuddy'. What the cheese? Was everyone in the organization psycho?

If you really think the dinosaur incident wasn't enough, then get a load of what Vodka said today.

"Hey Gin."

"What is it?" Gin was already angry, because Vodka had nearly destroyed his porche with a pogo stick.

"Are there mind-readers?"

Gin knew this was pointless," No," he sighed there," There are no mind readers."

"Well I know how to protect ourselves from the mind readers!" _Great just go against everything I say, I swear one of these days your sorry little-_

"GIN! ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?"

"No!" Then Gin pulled out his gun," I swear to- I mean just finish your sh- stuff about fu- mind readers." Hey Gin those anger management classes are working out after all!

"Okay, if we want to protect ourselves from the mind readers then we have to think at the same time!"

_What the h-e-double hockey sticks? _Hey! Even his thoughts are nicer!

What did Gin learn today? Nothing. Now if any of you are mind readers all you'll hear from those two are:

'Monkeys evil are evil super evil totally evil cute evil.'

Wonder who thought which one…..?

A/N: Mwah-ha-ha! Gin is evil, Vodka is ...... Vodka-ish. Oh and to those who haven't seen the movie 14 poster (Lost Ship in the Sky) it's on the wikipedia page. It has been there for about a month, and I keep forgeting to tell all of you! Well for those who haven't seen it, there you go.


	21. Bleep Bloop and Toasters

Conan was on the internet. Oh where would we be without it, well hey! Let's view my slide show I made entitled 'Where We Would Be Without the Internet'. Oh, you rather have to go on with the story? Okay then….

Well what was he doing on the internet? Possibly retrying the chat room thing with Ran? Nah! He was checking out a movie poster, it was very nice. He liked its nice new appeal, wait what is this? Oh, right here it says that this replaced another poster. Well let's just click on it. Bleep bloop, bleep bloop, bleep bloop…..

There! Hey is that-? OH MY GOD!

Next Kaitou Kid heist….

"DIE!" Conan yelled as he chased after the Kaitou with a fish. Who told him about that phobia? Don't look at the moo cow! He can't speak! Oh you pointing fingers at little old me? Well maybe his letter soup spelt it out to him! I can't control the letter noodles to say 'The Kaitou is afraid of fish'.

Hakuba happened to be walking by-this is a Kid heist people- and noticed the very scene. He lurched an eyebrow and sat down and a ledge of a building and watched. Now let's pick sides…. Hmm…… I'm on Team Cookie Monster! Any one with me? Oh, I mean I'm on Team Conan.

Well the votes are in and Team Conan is winning! Let's throw popcorn into this fan fiction!

Hakuba leaned down to find popcorn. How did that get there, maybe it has to do with a line that was mentioned before…? _Well, no good popcorn should go to waste. _Then he leaned down farther and picked up a hand full to eat. Yummy, popcorn that goes over the five second rule.

"Telegraph! Telegraph for a Mr. Kud- Edogawa! Hey why is the name signed as 'Kud- Edogawa? Weird…." But the paperboy who appeared out of nowhere gave Conan the letter, then the paperboy ripped a hole in the space and time and toaster dimensions and left.

"Must be from Hattori." Conan mumbled as he ripped open the top. The Kaitou leaned next to Conan," What does it say Tantei-kun?" Then Hakuba went over, and leaned by Conan too," Yeah, what does it say?" Then Conan grumbled on how they could read it themselves. "It says: _May-chan wants you to read 'Raven Feathers' and wants Hakuba to be more in character._"

"I'll show you in character!," Hakuba started to dance," TEA AND CRUMPETS!"

"……"

"………FISH!" And then the chase was back on.

A/N: The movie fourteen thing makes me angry too. So...BAM new fanfic! Bleep bloop! Bleep bloop! (Caboose has taken over my minnnnnd!)


	22. Beijing and Taco

"Gin had a gun! YAY GUNS! Gin's best friend is his gun! GUN IS A FUN WORD!" _**POW!**_

"Woah, I will never let her tell the story again. Well I got to plan a funeral, Beijing, you take over!" _Click, click, click. Wham!_

"What is this thing?"

"Not a taco."

"Well this stinks."

"Yeah, so Beijing what are we going to do since this fan fiction is out of order?"

_Pad, pad, pad. _"Hey! You two! We need to get back to our side of the fan fiction website!"

"Sorry Doobie."

"Sorry Doobie."

"Well come-" _WHACK!_

"That will teach him."

"Sure will. So now what?"

"Let's put the description into it!"

_WHOOSH!_

"There we go!" Taco cried wiping her hands together as if they were covered in dirt.

"Now we have to add people from to this thing." Beijing said, opening up a door to put Doobie in- since he was no longer useful until he woke up. "How will we do that?" He slammed the door after pushing Doobie in.

Taco shrugged," I dunno."

"Well I dunno either." He shrugged back at her.

The door that didn't hold Doobie opened," Hey who are you?" A young boy asked.

"I'm Beijing and this is Taco, we have to tell the story while May-neechan plans a funeral." He looked down at the list May must have dropped," Are you….. Conan by any chance? You're name is on her plans."

"WOW! You can read? You've never be able to! Lemme try," She leaned over the list," I can read too!"

The boy pulled them out of their fantasy land. "Yes I'm Conan." He replied.

"Oh." Both of the two snapped their heads up from the list. "Well it says here," They peered at the list one more time," That you and Gin are supposed to have a dance off, and in the end he uses his gun to shoot at you. And then a ninja saves you."

If there was a desk Conan would have been slamming his head onto it. "Well… er….." He mumbled," No I'm not Conan I'm Shinichi. If you need Conan, he is outside of the door. He's tall, has messy hair, possibly in a white suit and monocle. You can't miss him."

They both nodded. Beijing answered though," Okay we'll get him for you Mr. Shinichi. Or for us I guess. Or for this fan fiction… or SOMETHING!" They both exited on their quest for Conan.

The real Conan layed back into a chair. Soon to be disturbed by the door opening. This time, it was a different one.

"Do you know where those two hooligans went?"

"On the other side of the door." He watched the tied up Doobie struggle to exit. When he left Conan realized that this wasn't making any sense. He shrugged," Oh well."

A/N:....... Well .......... I really......... there was this bunny....... with rabies....... and now I've gone MAAAD! Just joking, hope you all enjoyed the confusion. Happy early Easter, since I probably can't write tomorrow. BUT! I'm on spring break, so I'll be home all week. Well here:

Today: Home

Tomorrow: Holiday

Monday: Grandparents

Tuesday: Grandparents

Wednesday: Home

Thursday: Possiblely home

Friday: Possiblely home (One of those days we are going to an amusment park)

Saturday & Sunday: Home

So expect a lot this week!


	23. Bat caves and ELO

Conan was really bored. He was having d decent conversation with Hakuba and Hattori until….

"My Kid senses are tingling! To the Hakuba mobile!" Then he was gone. Leaving Hattori there with Conan. And there was one long awkward silence until…

"My Spidy senses are tingling! To the bat cave!" Then Hattori left. Leaving Conan alone and very bored.

_Ring-a-ding-ding-a-dong! Ring-a-dong-ding!_

"Moshi, moshi Conan here." He answered thinking something along the lines of 'I really have a stupid ring tone'.

"Kudo-kun, Agasa wants to know if you wan to see the circus." Haibara asked. Well he WAS bored….

" Fine, I'll go." Then he hung up the phone.

LATER….. I THINK-

Conan had arrived at the doctor's house. The detective boys were all sitting on the steps waiting for him. Ayumi jumped up," CONAN-KUN!" She called waving like a mad person.

Conan just sighed and sat next to Haibara on the steps," So… What are we waiting for?" He asked. "The doctor you idiot, he can drive." She replied with the normal sarcasm.

"I could if I felt like it." Conan grumbled. Well he really couldn't but….. Nah, to dangerous.

Then the doctor backed his car out of the garage thing. Well no one really knows if he has one, but we can all say he does anyway. Conan took this as a chance," Yellow one!" He whacked Haibara lightly on the shoulder. The three real children stared at him," Why did you hit her?" Mitsuhiko asked. Genta looked like he was about to smack Conan for hitting a girl. And Ayumi was close to tears.

"What? No one does that?" Conan asked. Haibara explained the whole 'punch buggy' thing and everyone was all happy. Well actually Haibara wasn't happy because she is an emo cupcake. But any who, they all got into the car.

"GET BUCKLED I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" Doctor Agasa screamed for some odd old person reason. Well, they got buckled anyways, because they were concerned for their hearing.

Conan was in the front seat because he was just so hackin' awesome. And Haibara was crammed into the back with the crazy sugar-high kids. The front seat was awesome because he could control the radio. So he turned it on and…

"_We don't need no education."_

'YAY! The radio loves me today', he thought merrily. And everything was all hunky dory until…

"THIS MUSIC IS DEPRESSING!" Ayumi cried from her position in the back. They hadn't even made it two lines from the beginning!

"Change it!" Doctor Agasa said, and very sadly Shinichi listened and changed the radio channel.

"_I fell for your heart of stone."_

AHH! The author thought the song was too Conan/ Ai, so she changed the channel _with her mind!_

"_The city streets are empty now. The lights don't shine no more." _

Then Doctor Agasa changed the channel, because he doesn't like ELO that much. Why? BECAUSE HE HAS WEIRD TASTE IN MUSIC, THAT'S WHY!

"_Every little thing she does is magic."_

Then Mitsuhiko changed the station, WITH THE FORCE!

"_I like big butts, and I can not lie."_

And everyone screamed and changed the channel.

"_I'm a banana. I'm a banana. I'm a banana. LOOK AT ME MOVE!"_

Then they changed the channel, because that wasn't a real song. It was just a song off the internet. But they all liked the song anyways…

"_I don't believe in Peter Pan, Frankenstein, or Superman. All I wanna do is- BICYCLE! "_

And for some dumb reason they changed it again.

"_Po-po-po-po-poker face."_

"I DON'T LIKE MODERN MUSIC!" Doctor Agasa yelled. 'I though it was Thief Idol', Conan mused to himself. But, yet again they HAD to change the channel.

" _Hello? How are you? Are you feelin'-"_

And Conan changed the station, because it was called 'Telephone Something', or at least he could remember the second part, but still. Plus it was an ELO song, and Doctor Agasa stilled hated them.

"_Just a spoon full of sugar helps the medicine go down!"_

And Genta forced them to keep listening, because it involved sugar. The radio station played all of these musical songs so….

"_WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER!"_

The creepy part was that Haibara was singing along. So they quickly changed the station.

"_Everybody! Put up your hands and say 'I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love'!" _

Finally they stooped changing the channel.

A FEW MINUTES LATER-

"We're here!" Doctor Agasa pulled his bug up to a parking space," Now we can see the circus!"

"Did you remember the tickets?"

"Into the car everyone!"

A/N: WAH! I didn't write ANYTHING over my spring break :( . Which bothers me a lot. All I did over break was play pokemon XD. So yeah, one crazy fanfiction drabble for you all! Uhh the beginning came from when I was talking to my mom about my father's Michael Buble obbsession, and how he probably kisses the CDs goodnight, and then tucks them under his pillow. And I was saying that somewhere off now my dad was probbaly think 'My Michael Buble senses are tingling!'. Then after saying that a Michael Buble song came on. It was creepy....


	24. Dishes and Bananas

Hakuba was washing his dishes one day until he herd a crashing noise. He-being a detective- knew who to blame for the crashing right away. "KUROBA! Get out of MY house!"

"Hey Hakuba!"

"What is it Kuroba?" He asked grumpily.

"I'm a banana!"

"What?"

"I'm a banana!"

He spun around," What happened to your clothes?"

"I'M A BANANA!"

"_I'm a banana. I'm a banana. I'm a banana. LOOK AT ME MOVE!"_

"_Yeah, yeah!"_

"_I'm a banana. I'm a banana. I'm a banana. LOOK AT ME MOVE!"_

"_Ah, ah!"_

"_Banana power! Banana power!_ _Banana power-er-er! Po-o-o-w-er-er!"_

"_Banana power! Banana power! L-l-look at me move!"_

"_Uh-oh banana time! Uh-oh banana time. Uh-oh banana time. STOP!"_

"_Cart, fart, smart, dart, heart, start, cart, smart, cart, smart, dart, fart, dart, start, heart!"_

"SHUT UP!" Hakuba then threw dishes at Kaito.

"_LOOK AT ME MOVE!"_

A/N: (head-desks) The song is called 'I'm a Banana', and I have been singing it all week. Oh and the songs from 'Batcaves and ELO' are all songs I listen to. Well except the musical ones and 'I like big butts and I can not lie', I don't really like those. XD As normal, tune in, turn off, drop out, drop in, switch off, switch on, and explode. Whoops! I mean Read and review!


	25. Star Wars and Door Slamming

Shinichi was on the phone with Ran. She was babbling on about something. Really, he had no idea what she was talking about, but she kept saying 'you knew, you knew!' What exactly did he know? _A lot._

"Are you **listening?"**

"The number you are trying to reach has run out of cookies, please try again after the beep."

"….."

"BEEEEP!"

"I know you're there!" Ran stomped her foot in frustration." Honestly, you are SUCH a child."

"Really, am I really?"

"I knew it!"

"Or you thought you knew it." On the other line Conan raised an eyebrow. "So… what do I 'know'?"

Ran sighed," Don't you know what's important about this week?"

"Cinco de Mayo?"

"No."

"Mother's Day?"

"…. DO YOU THINK I WOULD CALL YOU ABOUT THAT?!"

"….. The day Hol-"

"-NO!"

"National Star Wars day?"

"What?"

"You know 'May the fourth be with you'?"

"Not funny."

He sighed," SO WHAT DID YOU CALL ME FOR!?"

"EVERY YEAR SHINICHI! God, you forgot your birthday again."

"Ohh…. Did you get me something?"

"ARG!"

_**SLAM!**_

"Hey Conan, do you want to see a movie?" Ran opened Conan's door to find him shoving something into his pocket.

"Uh, uh….uh…Sure Ran-neechan!"

"That's what I thought. Come on."

A/N: Happy late B-day Shin-chan!


	26. Deranged Ferrets and Slow Motion

Aoko walked into Kaito's room to find him… giggling? He was also hunched over his computer, and hiding under his sheep blankie. Aoko decided that the second part was much freakier then him just _giggling. _

"Uh, Kaito?" Aoko asked hesitantly. The sheep covers moved slightly. Then Kaito popped out like a deranged weasel.

"AOKO! LOOK, LOOK, LOOK!" He started jabbing his finger at the computer's screen.

Aoko squinted at the screen," An online television show?"

"No," He laughed," It's an online television show **replaying thingie**." Aoko could have sworn that was the same thing. Except he added replaying and the word thingie, which did not make him sound all that intelligent.

"So, what show are you watching?"

"My show!" Kaito cheerily pointed his thumb at his chest. He seemed to be radiating a _crazy _atmosphere.

"You," Aoko blinked a few times in disbelief," Have… A show?"

Kaito nodded," Yep! I'm… like a _star!_" Aoko hoped this wasn't going to boost his ego, because she was truthfully tired of his news on how he gets a lot of fan fiction. Now she would have to hear about _this _too.

"So… What happens on your show?" She mumbled. Kaito tossed his head back, and thought about everything that happened. "Uh…. The entire police squad crashes into a wall."

Kaito then pulled up a video on the website he was on, and he pulled the mouse so it would skip to a scene. "Yeah, see!" He showed Aoko all of the Kid Task Force crashing into a wall. "And- and- and, you could watch them do it over and over and over and over again! And you could watch them do it in slooow moootiooon." He grinned at her evilly.

"Well, isn't that cool? Huh, huh, huh?" He pressed up to her, " ISN'T IT?"

"Yeah…" She mumbled, causing Kaito to quit pressing to her, since he had accomplished his mission on impressing her with his awesome anime show.

"Now," Kaito laced his fingers together," May I ask why youare texting buddies with my mom?"

_Busted._

_A/N: _Not DEAD! Sorry... uh, my best excuse is pokemon again. It's addicting... Waaah, I'm sorry! Don't sacrifice me to the candy gods!


	27. Bad Grammar and Counting Out of Order

Conan typed away on his computer. He was on his Facebook profile deleting fangirls form his friend requests.

Do I know her? Nope.

_Delete._

Her? I don't think so.

_Delete._

Do I- is that my mom? Hmmmm, she could harm me if I don't accept. But….

_Delete._

Soon-after hoours really- he got pretty bored and checked out Ayumi's status. It read,' _doin nothin, im board'. _Conan nearly screamed; how could Ayumi forget proper grammar and such? She should have known! Conan almost decided to end the grammar matter by spamming Ayumi, but….. He saw another one of her status posts.

This one was some sort of song questionnaire. It seemed like you just put your iPod on shuffle then answered the questions. It looked pretty stupid, since a lot of the song titles didn't have anything to do with the questions.

But Conan copied and pasted the directions onto his status and pulled out his iPod. Okay, question number uno...

1 What is the song you live by?

The Art of Losing

"That's just great." He grumbled as he clicked the next button.

2 How do people describe you?

Lost

"That wasn't so great either."

3 Your girl friend/ boy friend is the-?

Best Thing in Town

"Har dee har har."

4 People say you need to-?

Change

"….. _Yay."_

5 People are often what around you-?

Wrapped Around Your Finger

"I am pretty awesome."

6 You are a-?

Dancing Queen

"I'm about the delete this thing…"

7 Today is a-?

Perfect Day

8 People often ask you-?

Is There Anybody Out There

"I guess…."

9 You like-?

De Do Do Do, De da da Da

"The the-?"

10 Your nickname?

King of Pain

"Screw you."

11 Your girl friend/ boy friend often tells you-?

Why Don't We Do It In The Road?

"Oh dear Lord…."

12 Every morning you wake up and say-?

Hello World

"That's a bit freaky…"

13 Your friends say what about your girl friend/ boy friend?

She's a Rebel

"Ran's going to kill me. I just know it."

14 What kind of bird are you? (Conan decided this was a stupid question)

Black Bird

"Irony at its best." He grumbled.

15 OMG A CAT!

S.O.S

"Another dumb question…"

16 What was question 15 to you?

Another Brick in the Wall (part three)

"Ha." He mumbled in a sarcastic tone.

17 What are you when you see the paperboy?

Starstruck

"How did I get THIS song?"

18 Number 17's answer-?

Can't Get Out of my Head

" DANG YOU ELO, AND YOUR HORRIBLE TIMING!"

19 People tell your teacher that-?

She is Beautiful

"Jeez…"

20 How did you feel about this quiz?

Another Brick in the Wall (part one)

"I went from part three to part one," He sighed," _A-maze-ing." _

Ayumi looked on her friend's Facebook status posts to find…. Conan's?

_HOLY CATS! MY EYES! MY EYES!_


End file.
